Someone to Watch Over Me (film)
| music = Michael Kamen | cinematography = Steven B. Poster | editing = Claire Simpson | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 106 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $12.8 millionDAVID PICKER: OUT OF THE COLD, INTO COLUMBIA: Edition Friendly, David T. Los Angeles Times 4 Dec 1986: 1. | gross = $10,278,549 }} Someone to Watch Over Me is a 1987 romance crime thriller film starring Tom Berenger and Mimi Rogers and directed by Ridley Scott. The film's soundtrack includes the George and Ira Gershwin song from which the film takes its title, here sung by Sting, and Vangelis' "Memories of Green", originally from Scott's Blade Runner. Plot Socialite Claire Gregory (Mimi Rogers) attends a party and art show sponsored by one of her oldest friends, Winn Hockings (Mark Moses). Accompanying her is her straitlaced boyfriend, Neil Steinhart (John Rubinstein). In another part of town, there is another party, this one for newly appointed NYPD detective Mike Keegan (Tom Berenger). Winn is accosted by a former partner, Joey Venza (Andreas Katsulas), who is angry because Winn had not come to him to borrow money for his new art studio. After a short argument, he stabs Winn to death. Claire witnesses the killing as she steps out of the elevator; she screams and is spotted by Venza. He pursues her, but she manages to get back into the elevator just in time. The police are called in and the new detective Keegan is there. He is a married man, but immediately falls for Claire. Along with fellow cops, he is assigned to protect Claire until she can make a positive ID of Venza (once he is arrested) and testify in court. Keegan is determined to protect Claire and goes to extremes to do so. Venza makes numerous threats and attempts on her life, nearly succeeding at one point. Keegan and his wife Ellie (Lorraine Bracco) separate over his involvement in the case. He and Claire acknowledge their love but Keegan cannot bring himself to simply abandon his family. At the end, Venza, who draws out Keegan by taking his son hostage, is shot by Ellie and killed. Claire breaks up with her staid boyfriend and intends to go to Europe to get over Keegan, who returns to his wife and son. Cast *Tom Berenger as Det. Mike Keegan *Mimi Rogers as Claire Gregory *Lorraine Bracco as Ellie Keegan *Jerry Orbach as Lt. Garber *John Rubinstein as Neil Steinhart *Andreas Katsulas as Joey Venza *Tony Di Benedetto as T.J. *Jim Moriarty as Koontz *Mark Moses as Win Hockings *Daniel Hugh Kelly as Scotty *Harley Cross as Tommy Keegan Production Ridley Scott made the film following Legend which had been a notable box office failure. In July 1986 Alan Ladd, Jr. announced the film would be made for MGM.MOVIE NO BOMB GUIDE, FILMMAKER SAYS: Edition New York Daily News. Sun Sentinel; Fort Lauderdale Lauderdale11 July 1986: 17. By September the project had shifted to Columbia Pictures where David Puttnam, who produced Scott's debut feature The Duellists, was head of production.David Puttnam's New Deals By Steve Pond Special to The Washington Post 25 Sep 1986: B7 Tom Berenger was cast in the lead role on the strength of his performance in Platoon. Release Someone to Watch Over Me was released in the United States on October 9, 1987, and in the Philippines on February 11, 1988. It was the first film green lit by Puttnam to be released - but by the time it was released Puttnam has resigned.Lost tycoon Malcolm, Derek; Goodwin, Chris. The Guardian (1959-2003); London (UK) (UK)19 Sep 1987: 19. Home media The film was originally released in the United States on VHS in 1988 and did better on home video. It was first released on remastered DVD in October 1999 by Sony Pictures with widescreen and full-screen format options, including production notes and theatrical trailers. Shout Factory released it on Blu-ray under their Shout Select banner on March 12, 2019 including two new extra features. An interview with screenwriter Howard Franklin and an interview with Director of Photography Steven Poster. Reception Box office Someone to Watch Over Me was a box office disappointment despite positive reviews, bringing in a total of $10,278,549 in a limited run at the theater. In the United States and Canada it went on to debut at $2.9 million on the first weekend finishing sixth at the box office. In its second weekend, Someone to Watch Over Me made $2,243,204 in 894 theaters (a total of $5.6 million over the ten-day period), rising to fourth. It then made $1.4 million in its third weekend a 38% drop, and $844,336 on its fourth weekend both finishing twelfth. On its fifth and final week it made $1 million, a 20% increase for a total of $10.3 million. Critical response As of December 2019, Someone to Watch Over Me holds a 69% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 29 reviews with the consensus stating: "Its plot is sometimes hard to swallow, but some fine acting and director Ridley Scott's stylish visual flair make Someone to Watch Over Me an engaging police thriller". Roger Ebert gave the film two stars out of four and wrote, "There is something fundamentally wrong with a script in which the hero sleeps with the wrong woman. I am not talking here in moral terms, but in story terms. The makers of this film got so carried away by their High Concept that they missed the point of the whole story." He did, however, praise Lorraine Bracco for playing her role "with great force and imagination." Vincent Canby of The New York Times wrote, "Nothing that happens to these three characters is moving or even exciting. To keep the movie going until its absurd ending, the character of the murderer is changed, midstream, from an ordinary, run-of-the-mill New York mobster into a crazed psychotic. Howard Franklin's screenplay plays less like a feature film than like the pilot for a failed television series about New York policemen."Canby, Vincent (October 9, 1987). "Film: Someone to Watch Over Me". The New York Times. C40. Variety called the film "a stylish and romantic police thriller which manages, through the sleek direction of Ridley Scott and persuasive ensemble performances, to triumph over several hard-to-swallow plot developments.""Film Reviews: Someone To Watch Over Me". Variety. September 30, 1987. 20. Gene Siskel of the Chicago Tribune gave the film one-and-a-half stars out of four and called it a "dull thriller" in which the two main characters "are both stiffs and individuals and as a couple. The only lifelike character is the detective's wife (Lorraine Brocco, who steals the movie in a charming supporting role)."Siskel, Gene (October 9, 1987). "Siskel's Flicks Picks". Chicago Tribune. Section 7, Page G. Michael Wilmington of the Los Angeles Times called the film "an erotic culture-clash thriller that's almost swoony with glamour and romance. The movie is exciting, richly textured. But, despite its high quality, there's something unformed about it, like a poem that doesn't quite sing, a painting with a color missing."Wilmington, Michael (October 9, 1987). "Looks at Love's Dark, Light Sides". Los Angeles Times. Part VI, p. 1. Rita Kempley of The Washington Post called it "a reasonably enjoyable romantic thriller" that "shows off director Ridley Scott's extraordinary visual artistry. The sets are so sumptuous, you'll want to move right in. But the haze is so thick, you'll need to bring a defogger. Scott, who directed 'Alien' and 'Blade Runner.' looks at the world through veils of smog. What with these pictorial pollutants, he loses sight of plot."Kempley, Rita (October 9, 1987). "Kiss And Yell". The Washington Post. B7. Pauline Kael observed in The New Yorker that Scott "has put so much morbid, finicky care into this silly little story that he's worried the fun out of it."Kael, Pauline (November 2, 1987). "The Current Cinema". The New Yorker. 140. References External links * * * * Category:1987 films Category:1980s crime drama films Category:1980s crime thriller films Category:1980s romantic drama films Category:1980s thriller drama films Category:American crime drama films Category:American crime thriller films Category:American films Category:American romantic drama films Category:American romantic thriller films Category:American thriller drama films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:Films about murderers Category:Films directed by Ridley Scott Category:Film scores by Michael Kamen Category:Films set in New York City Category:Police detective films Category:1980s romantic thriller films